How Ironic?
by BeckieePaula98
Summary: Rebekah Celeste is the new girl at the Quileute Rez High School. What she doesn't know is that Embry Call, the only person to acknowledge her existence at the school, has done something nobody can do about. Not even him. Rated T for Language...Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own nothing but my OC's
1. And So It Begins

**AN: So this is my very first fanfic EVER so please don't hate!(: I would love it if you would review telling me about the spelling and grammer errors and some tips on how to improve my writing! So please review! I'm only going to keep this story going if I get at least 5 reviews so tell your friends and enjoy!**

**~BeckieePaula(:**

* * *

Embry Call was having a normal day up until he saw _her_. His heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. He felt warm inside and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had blonde hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen. She was absolutely beautiful. It felt as though the connections from him to everything else in this universe were cut. Gravity didn't hold him to the Earth anymore. She did.

'_Now how the hell was he going to introduce himself?' _He thought to himself.

It took him all the way up to 5th period to talk to her. _'Well technically we aren't 'talking' but at least we are gonna be having a conversation' _He thought hopefully. Then casually passed the note over to her desk.

'Hey I'm Embry Call. How's your first day going?' It read.

She looked at him, confusion written all over her face, then wrote back, 'Hi I'm Rebekah Celeste. It's going okay I guess.'

'Nice to meet you!(: Just OK?' He wrote trying to lift her mood with the smiley face.

'Nice to meet you too. Yeah...things just aren't the same...' she wrote sorrowfully.

'Like what?'

'I don't want to bore you... Trust me you don't want to know.' She wrote.

'Try me.' He challenged.

She heaved a frusterated sigh then scribbled down on the paper, 'Ugh. Okay...but don't say I didn't warn you... Well about 2 or 3 months ago my parents split. It was completely out of the blue. They were always happy then all of a sudden Mom's packing her things and telling me and my sisters to pack everything and get ready to leave by tomorrow morning. She said that we're going to live at Nana's on the rez for a while...without Dad... I had to leave the only friend I ever had. Everything I've ever known I lost. Now I'm here...'

'Ohh... I'm so sorry.' He wrote back.

'I'm not looking for pity. It doesn't even matter anymore... It was months ago. I'm over it.' She wrote hoping the teacher didn't see her passing notes with this Embry kid. She didn't need to get in trouble on her first day...

'I don't mean to pry but it doesn't exactly look like you're over it. I can still see the tear streaks down your face...' He looked at her questionable look as he passed her the note

'_That's impossible,' _Rebekah thought, _'he would have to have some freakin' good eyesight to see that because I recall putting on enough cover-up to hide the red around my eyes!' _She looked at him as though he were some crazy lunatic.

'Well you're mistaken. I never shed a single tear about this situation.' She wrote emotionlessly then threw the paper on his desk.

That was anything but the truth, and she knew it. But she couldn't just let this stranger she just met know her vulnerabilities. No one _ever_ saw her cry. _No one._

'You're lying right through your teeth. But if you weren't crying about this situation like you said then what made you upset?' He wrote not giving up.

'_Jesus Christ! Will this kid just give me a break!'_ She screamed in her head. She looked up to the clock hoping 5th period would end soon enough.

'_Come on just one more minute...' _Just as that thought ended the lunch bell rang. _'Saved by the bell!'_ She cheered in her thoughts. But she spoke to soon. Someone grabbed her elbow and when she turned around it was the last person she wanted to see.

'_Embry,'_ she seethed in her mind.

"Hey! Rebekah right?" he asked. Rebekah merely nodded in return.

'_What the hell does this kid want now!'_ She thought viciously in her head.

"So...yeah...umm..." He muttered.

"Yes?" Rebekah said annoyed. _'Oh my god I need to get my lunch before everyone gets in there! If this kid doesn't stop rambling on I'm going to be late and have to walk through the packed cafeteria!' _She thought worriedly. That's the very last thing she wanted to do. Rebekah was definitely NOT a people person. Hence why she only had one friend back at her old school.

"Umm well I was wondering if you wanted to sit at my table with some of my friends?" He asked unsure of what her answer would be.

"I...I can't. Sorry." She said quickly then brushing past him to get to her locker before the halls got too crowded. But he wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

"Whoa there," he said grabbing her elbow again just as she was passing, "Why can't you sit with us? I don't recall you saying that you made friends yet."

She groaned inwardly before turning to face him. "I just can't okay?" she said ignoring the second statement and hoping he would just drop it. But once again he wasn't going to let her get away that easily. That's just 'not how he rolls'. So for the third time in less in a minute to her dismay he reached for her arm.

"I think you can today," he said using his most charming smile that all the ladies just couldn't say no to. After seeing the agitated look on her face he added lamely, "Please?"

'_Say no Rebekah' She thought to herself._

'_Say no'_

'_No'_

'_No'_

'_NO'_

"Fine," she said annoyed and both surprised at her answer. _'Great. Just great. Not only do I have to sit in a packed cafeteria but I have to sit with this ass and the yahoos he calls friends! Peachy.' _she thought venomously.

"Reall... I mean great!" He said awkwardly but hid it with a smile. "Here I'll walk you to your locker then take you to lunch... Just so you don't get lost of course."

"...yeahhh" she said dragging out the end of the word. _'Yup total mental case right here' _she thought on her way to her locker Embry following suit. Once there she put in her combination at least five different times but the locker still wouldn't open. She cursed under her breath and punched her locker.

"Whoa there Rocky," he quipped, "let me try." He held out his hand for her schedule with her locker combo on it. She reluctantly gave him the paper and waited leaning against the locker next to hers massaging her temples. It was the first day and she was already stressing.

After one try he had her locker open. She looked at him in wonder. "How the hell did you do that!" She asked bewildered. She had put her combination perfectly each time but it wouldn't budge!

He was still looking over the paper then said with a big grin, "Looks like we have almost every class together!" he said happily. "Oh and all the schools lockers are old so you have to put in the combo slowly for it to open." He said answering her last question.

"Oh yay!" she said with sarcasm in her tone, but he didn't notice. "And thanks," She added. She groaned and thought _'Great I get to deal with him for most of my day for the rest of the year! The only thing he's done good for me was open my stupid locker.'_

"Well we don't want to be late for lunch now do we Rocky?" He said giving her the silly nickname.

She looked at him and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Don't call me that." she said.

"Ahh but see we're friends now so that gives me permission to name you whatever I please. And you, Rocky, have a damn good right-hook." He said while laughing.

"Well see here," she started, "I don't recall ever saying you were my friend?" She stated thinking back sarcastically.

"There's the catch," he said smiling, "you didn't say we were. I did."

"Ass," she said under her breathe.

"Hmm? What was that Rocky?" He said smirking down at her.

"Oh absolutely nothing," she said holding back a grin. He merely chuckled in return.

She didn't really care for nicknames. She liked her name just fine. _Rebekah_. It was simple and suited her. She didn't even let her brunette friend, Azalea, give her a nickname. Not once did she let Azalea call her 'Becky, Bek, or Bekah'. One time she even tried to name her 'The Bekahnator'. Azalea had a serious Arnold Schwarzenegger obsession.

* * *

"_But he's just so muscular!" Az swooned at the thought of him. Then fake fainting._

"_And he's like twenty years older than you!" Rebekah said laughing and catching her dramatic friend._

"_Ahh but you see Rebekah, someday," she said looking off into the distance for effect and continuing, "he will one day come across me... IN THE PARK! Yes! In the park! And he will notice how much he is in love with me!" She said with a big grin on her face._

_"Only you my optimistic and dramatic young friend would say something like that." She laughed patting her friends' head._

* * *

She smiled at the memory.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked looking down at her smiling at the site of her happy.

"Just a memory of my old friend," she said still smiling.

"What was her name?" He asked guessing it was a female.

"Azalea." She said looking down. She felt a pain in her heart remembering the day she said goodbye to Az.

* * *

_Rebekah walked into Azalea's house the morning they were to leave with tears streaming down her face._

"_He-" Az started but was instantly at her friends side hugging her wondering what had made her so upset, "What's wrong Rebekah!" She said worriedly._

"_I'm leaving," she said barely above a whisper._

"_What!" Az screamed on the verge of tears. "Why!"_

"_My parents are getting a divorce and my mom is taking me and the girls to live at Nana's on the rez," Rebekah said to her already sobbing._

"_No, no, no!" Az said sobbing now, "You can't leave! Can't you live with your dad?" She pleaded, make-up starting to run down her face._

"_I already tried that," Rebekah said between sobs, "I actually came here to say goodbye and to tell you to wri-" She said before getting cut off by Az._

"_You're leaving today? No! Why so soon? Can't they wait until the end of the school year?" She asked desperately._

"_I'm sorry Az... I really wish I could." Rebekah said embracing her friend. They fell to the floor overcome by the sadness._

"_I'm gonna miss you so much Rebekah," she said into Rebekah's hair, "You have to promise me you'll visit whenever you can. Promise?" Az asked holding out her pinky._

"_Promise," Rebekah said grabbing Azalea's pinky with her own._

* * *

"Hey are you okay?" Embry asked stopping her in the hall just outside the doors leading into the cafeteria looking down at her with a worried expression etched across his face.

"Yeah... Let's just get this over with," Rebekah said nodding her head to the cafeteria.

"Okay," he said then instantly changed the subject, "You came on a really great day! We're having Pizza and French Fries!" He said with a look a six-year-old boy would have on Christmas morning.

She took a deep breath while saying to herself in her mind _'You can do this Rebekah.' _

Embry put a hand on her back and led her to his lunch table.

* * *

**AN: Sooo how'd y'all like it? I know it was shortish but I feel really proud about this! (It's 2,320 words or something like that!:D) Review telling me if you liked it or not! I'll try to get back to as many of you that I can! And shoutouts in the next chapter for those who do review! **


	2. Introductions

AN: Well didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked:\ Here's the next chapter anyway. Please review. Constructive criticism is encouraged!(: Hope you like it!

* * *

When Rebekah got to Embry's table in the dead center of the cafeteria she was amazed. All of the guys at the table were HUGE! They looked like they've all been on steroids for years! Each and every one of them had great muscles that would make any girl swoon and were at least six feet tall or taller. There were maybe seven boys and three girls total at the table and they all looked at Embry and Rebekah when they walked over.

"Hey guys," Embry said, "this is the new kid, Rebekah."

"Hi," Rebekah said while waving awkwardly.

"This is Paul, Jared, Jake, Seth, Quil, Brady, Collin, Leah, Kim, and Gabi." Embry said.

The brunette with long curly hair got up and approached Rebekah. "You're gonna sit down here with us girls. I'm Gabi by the way," Gabi said, leading Rebekah down to the other side of the table. When they sat down the girl with medium length, dark brown hair stuck out her hand to shake.

"Hi! I'm Kim, Jared's girlfriend," she said while smiling.

"And I'm Leah," the short-haired girl introduced.

"Hi. I'm Rebekah. Nice to meet you guys," Rebekah said cracking a smile. _'Maybe this won't be so bad'_ She thought hopefully.

**Embry's POV**

The pack was leaning in closely waiting for details on the new chick, Rebekah. When her and Embry met. What he said. What she said. It was like sitting with a bunch of girl's at a sleep-over.

"So? Come on! Tell us!" Jared whispered impatiently.

"How'd you introduce yourself?" Paul asked.

"Dude she's hot!" Seth said immaturely.

"Did you you-know-what on her?" Jake asked seriously. With that the guys got silent waiting for Embry's answer.

"I wrote her a note..." He said ignoring Jake's question.

"Smooooth," Paul said dragging off the 'oo'.

"You still didn't answer my question," Jake said again, "Did you imprint on her?" He whispered.

"Yeah..." Embry said smiling. In hearing his answer the guys went into a cheering riot and started patting Embry on the back which caught almost everyone in the cafeteria's attention.

"Congrats dude!" Jared said smirking.

"Now that's six wolves out of ten that has imprinted! Unfair!" Seth said.

"PARTY TIME!" Collin, Brady, and Paul yelled in unison.

**Rebekah's POV**

"PARTY TIME!" Rebekah heard a few of the boys yell at the other end of the table.

"Did I hear someone say party?" Kim said smiling while scooting over to the boys.

"Yes you did, nosy, it's for our buddy here, Embry" Paul said patting Embry on the back.

"Is it his birthday or something?" Rebekah whispered to Gabi.

"Nah his birthday isn't for months now." Gabi said.

"Then what's the party for?" Rebekah said confused.

"Ahh well... we just like to have random parties!" Gabi said laughing awkwardly.

"Okay then..." Rebekah said. _'Maybe all the people here are crazy.'_ She thought to herself. She quickly ate her lunch so she could get out of the packed cafeteria and go to the library. Books were her way of getting away from everything that's been going on nowadays.

"It was nice meeting you guys but I have to go now," Rebekah said getting up and leaving.

"Wait! Why are you leaving so soon? There's at least fifteen more minutes until next period," Embry said looking at her.

"I just have some things to do," She said dumping her food and heading to the door that led to the hallway.

"I'll see you guys later," Embry said quickly dumping his extra food and rushing out the door after her.

"Ah man I wanted his leftovers," Jared said pouting.

(*-_-*)

"Hey wait up Rocky!" Embry called catching up to her. Rebekah stopped so he could catch up then looked at him annoyed.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly. _'Gosh! I know I'm new and all but I don't need an escort everywhere I go!'_

"What's wrong? One minute you're smiling and having a good time and the next you're all pissy. What gives?" He asked.

She sighed and said sincerely, "I'm sorry. I just... things are just really frustrating for me right now. I really am sorry."

"No need to apologize. I can't say I know what you're going through but I would think it's pretty stressful," he said.

"I still shouldn't have been rude. I mean it's not your fault my parents split," she said shaking her head.

"Truce?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Truce," she said shaking his hand and smiling.

"Great!" He said returning her smile, "Now where were you headed?"

"Just the library. I need a new book."

"Mind if I come?" He asked

"I guess if you have to," she said jokingly punching him in the shoulder. She was warming up to this Embry Call.

He grabbed her hand then started skipping down the hallway singing loudly, "We're off to go to the library! The wonderful library of books! Because, because, because, because, BECAUSSEEEEEE! Because Rocky needs... a... new book..."

Rebekah burst into a fit of laughter when he finished.

"Yeah that sounded better in my head." He said laughing.

"Nicely done. You should be on Broadway," she said still laughing.

"Hey now! No need for sarcasm! I'm sure you couldn't do any better!"

"You got me there," she said smiling then walking into the library.

They went over to the librarians' desk and Rebekah asked where she could find the YA section.

"It's the third row to the left sweetie," she said smiling, "and no PDA in the library Mr. Call." She said to Embry. Rebekah completely forgot Embry was holding her hand. She quickly let go of his hand and turned so he didn't see her blush. But of course he did.

"Are you, Rebekah Celeste, blushing?" He asked jokingly.

"Of course not!" She said hating the way her face was getting redder by the moment.

"I think you are," he said sneaking his way in front of her to see her strawberry-red face.

Rebekah laughed then pushed him away. She stopped laughing after she touched him. He was hot. Like really bad fever hot.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. "You're burning up."

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just hot-blooded," he said and winked hoping she would just laugh and drop the subject. To his benefit she dropped it. They headed to the YA section of the library and Rebekah went right to looking through the books. She looked through a few of their descriptions and put back the ones she wasn't interested in. "Anything in particular you're looking for?" Embry asked looking at the large book shelves.

"Not really. I just need a long book that has a decent plot to it," Rebekah said looking at another books' description. Embry just looked for a thick book, pulled it off the shelf, and gave it to her.

"How 'bout this one?" He asked.

"Already read it," Rebekah said looking at the cover, "but it will do." Rebekah took it up to the desk so the librarian, Mrs. Hopewell is what her name plate said, could check the book out. After getting her book the pair headed to her locker to put her things back. Now knowing how to open her locker she expertly put in her combo and when her locker opened she smiled up at Embry.

"Ahh my young padawan you are learning fast," he quipped.

"Why thank you, Master Embry. I guess I'm just a natural learner," she joked. The bell rang for next period and they walked to their next class which they just happened to have together. The rest of the day from there on out went by rather quickly and it was now pouring down rain. When school was dismissed she ran out into the parking lot and got into her car. She had been told by her Nana that she would have to pick up her little sister at Preschool everyday at 3:30. It was now 3:25 and her old red 61 Chevelle refused to start. _'Great! Just fan-freakin-tastic!' _She thought as she kept trying to start the car. She laid her head down on the steering wheel in defeat and sighed. There was a sudden knock on the window and Rebekah jumped in surprise ramming her arm on the horn in the process. When she looked up to see who was there she saw a soaked Embry. She rolled down the window and asked, "What are you doing out in the rain?"

"Well I was just about to head home when I saw you sitting here having car-difficulties," he said patting the roof of the car.

"Yeah well my car won't start up and I still have yet to pick up my little sister from Preschool," she said and shrugged then opened the door and got out, "guess I'm walking."

"Oh no you're not!" He exclaimed pulling her over to an old black 97 Jeep Wrangler and opened the door smiling. "You can get a ride from me."

"No it's alright you don't hav-" She started.

"No I insist," He interrupted.

"Embry I don't need a ride," She persisted.

"I'm not going to just let you walk all the way there in the pouring rain! Now get in the car you stubborn girl!" He demanded picking her up and setting her in the passenger seat then shut the door.

"Hardly had a choice," she muttered while putting on her seatbelt. He then got in the car and she gave him directions to the preschool. They sat in silence for a while and Embry ended up being the one to break it.

"So how many siblings do you have?" He asked curious about her family.

"Well there's six of us, including me. My baby sister, Allie, is two years old. My sister that we are going to pick up is about five and her name is Maya. My other younger sister is Jamie, she's fourteen almost fifteen. My older sister that just graduated is Kylie who is nineteen. My older brother is Jace, who is in college, is twenty-one. Kinda a hand-full," She explained quickly.

"Wow. There's a lot of you guys," he said and chuckled.

"Yeah. Do you have any siblings?" She asked.

"Nope. There's just me and my mom. Not very exciting," he said.

"But tons easier for you," she said. Ever since her parents split her mother had been in this trance and stayed in her room only coming out for dinner and use the bathroom. Rebekah's Nana helped when she could but she had to go to work five days a week at the local gas-station to provide for them. Jace was at college in Bellingham and that was at least five hours away. Kylie had an apartment in Seattle and she was looking for a job and a college to attend. That left Rebekah to fill in the mother role for the sake of her younger siblings. She did everything her mother was supposed to do. She fed them, made sure they got their homework done, bathed Allie, and made sure they didn't get into any trouble. Her mother's lack of responsibility and motivation led to Rebekah not being able to do things for herself and not be able to be a seventeen year old girl. She always put the kids before herself.

"Turn here," Rebekah said to Embry pointing at the Preschool entrance. He pulled his car up to the school and Rebekah got out to help Maya with her backpack. Maya was a small girl with long brown curly hair. She had light-brown eyes, a small nose, and a breathtaking smile. Rebekah put her little sister into the back seat and buckled her up. "How was school today, Honey?" She asked Maya.

"It was fun! We got to paint whatever we wanted!" She said with a sing-song voice and smiled.

"Oh yeah? What did you paint?" She asked while putting Maya's pink sparkly backpack on the floor in front of her.

"A fairy!" She exclaimed. Maya went digging through her backpack in front of her and pulled out a paper handing it up to Rebekah who had just got into the front seat.

"That's beautiful, Maya!" She said looking at the stick-figure in a pink dress with large sparkly wings.

"Who's the boy?" Maya asked just now noticing Embry in the driver seat. He turned around in his seat to greet her.

"Hi I'm Embry." He said smiling and sticking out his hand to shake, "And you are?"

"I'm Maya!" She said shaking his hand vigorously and returning his smile.

"Nice to meet you." He said turning back around. Rebekah gave Embry the directions to her house and they drove out of the Preschool parking lot.

"Did you make any friends today?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah! I did! There was this girl named Sienna. She was really pretty but she stole my blocks today so I threw a book at her." She said casually.

"Maya! We talked about this! You can't just throw things at people when things don't go your way!" Rebekah scolded.

"It's okay! I blamed it on my other new friend, Ryder," Maya said, "He told her that he thought she was cute and that he was sorry. But she said he had cooties and that she thought he was slapped with the ugly stick when he was a baby." Rebekah face-palmed and Embry just burst out in laughter.

"Those are some nice friends you got there Maya." Embry said sarcastically while continuing to laugh.

"Why thank you Embry! And I'll try to ignore the sarcastic tone in your voice," Maya said slyly. Maya was able to pick on any emotion in anyone's voice since she was about three. She could tell if someone was angry, sad, happy, or even hiding something just by their voice.

"Well you are the most observant five-year-old I've ever met," He stated, amazed.

The rest of the ride home was filled with casual conversation and jokes. But right before they turned onto Rebekah's street Maya asked, "Do you think Momma will talk to me today?"

Rebekah sighed then said, "I don't know Baby... we'll see."

**Embry's POV**

_'Her mother doesn't talk to them?' _He thought, astonished. He didn't know their family dynamics but he didn't see how their mother could stand not to talk to them. He'd have to find out more later.

**Rebekah's POV**

They finally made it to Rebekah's house after what felt like forever and she quickly got out and helped Maya out. They were just about inside the house when Embry yelled, "Hey Rocky! Come here for a sec."

Rebekah gave Maya her things and sent her in to get started on her homework. She then jogged back to the Jeep. "Yes?" She asked.

"So you know that party they were talking about at lunch?" He asked.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well I was wondering... Do you want to come?" He asked.

"When is it?"

"This Friday at 6 o'clock."

"Hmm..." She thought over what she was doing that day, "... Yeah I'll go."

"Great! I'll come over and pick you up at about 5:30ish. And it's a bonfire so don't wear anything fancy."

"Alright. Friday. Be ready by 5:30. Nothing fancy. Got it."

"Okay I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yep seeya tomorrow." She said then walked away to her house.

"Bye Rocky!" He called after her.

She giggled at her nick-name and turned and waved, "Bye!"

* * *

There wasn't a whole lot to this chapter it just kinda introduced you to the other characters and Rebekah's issues at home. Next chapter will be the party! I'm excited for this one!(: R&R!

~Beckiee-Paula(:


	3. Party!

**AN: Well I've been working on this ever since I uploaded Chapter 2 and I just couldn't bear to wait to put it up!(: Sooo here it is! The Party!:D**

**Shout-Outs: LuVsKy101- For being my first reviewer EVER! Thanks for all the positive feedback!**

**PiperMcLean351- For giving great feedback and being my second reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but my OC's!(Forgot to put this on previous chapters! Oops!)**

* * *

**Rebekah's POV**

After that first day of school the rest of the week flew right on by for Rebekah and before she knew it, it was Friday. The day of the bonfire. She wasn't yet sure if she was excited or extremely nervous. Sure she got closer to each and everyone of them, but she wasn't used to being with so many people. At her old school the only people she spent time with were Azalea and her long-term boyfriend, Brayden.

But these people were different somehow. She felt an unnatural attachment to them. Especially Embry for reasons unknown to her. _'No,' _she told herself, _'You CAN'T fall for him! No more men are aloud in your life! Not after the last one. You're going to grow up to be one of those forever alone old ladies with like 30 cats!'_

It was now the end of the school day and Embry was walking Rebekah through the parking lot towards her car.

"Thanks again for fixing my car Embry," Rebekah said. On Wednesday they came back to the school parking lot to work on her car which only ended up in an oil fight. Embry had asked Rebekah if she could pass him some sort of oil to help the gears and Rebekah being a total klutz managed to spill it all over him. He chased her all over the parking lot until he got her back for it.

"For the millionth time it wasn't a problem!" he said.

"Okay! Okay!" she said and laughed, "I'm still really grateful and will eventually find a way to make it up to you."

"Just be ready at 5:30 for the bonfire and you can consider your debt paid," he said and opened her door for her.

"Fine. Seeya at 5:30 then," she said then drove away to pick her little sister up.

When she got home she sent Maya to go get started on her homework and went to check on her mom. _'Still sulking on her bed. How surprising.' _She thought bitterly. Once she checked on her mom she checked on baby Allie. She was still asleep in her crib but would be up soon. She then went downstairs to start dinner. When she got to the kitchen Maya looked up from the table smiling.

"What are we having for dinner Sissy?" Maya asked while working on her homework.

"How does spaghetti sound to you Squirt?" Rebekah asked knowing she'd say yes to her favorite dinner.

"Well yeah! It's my favorite! Can I help? Please!" She exclaimed.

"Of course you can. You can pour the pasta into the pot once the water starts to boil," Rebekah said while filling up a pot with water. Once it was full she put it atop the stove and put the burner on high. After awhile Jamie came in through the front door. Maya jumped out of her seat and ran to the front door to greet her sister.

"Jamie! Jamie!" the five-year-old exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Hey Squirt!" She said using the nickname everyone used to address Maya, "Looks like somebody had a few to many Pixie-Sticks today," she quipped. Maya just laughed and drug Jamie to the kitchen where Rebekah was cooking.

"Hurry Maya it's time to put the pasta in!" Rebekah called. Maya came running up to her and Rebekah picked her up holding her at a safe distance so she could pour the pasta into the boiling water.

"I did it!" She yelled and instantly they heard the previously napping Allie wake up and start crying.

"I'll get her," Jamie said and then walked off to Rebekah's room where Allie's crib is located. A few minutes later Jamie came back down with Allie and put her in her highchair.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty!" Rebekah crooned. Allie smiled and giggled before throwing her bottle on the ground.

"Ugh I absolutely _hate _the throw and pick-up game!" Jamie said before picking up the bottle and setting it on Allie's little tray thing that's connected to her highchair.

"Alright dinner's ready have a seat," Rebekah said before setting a plate in front of each of the girls, "Dig in!"

Rebekah cut up the noodles on Allie's Dora plate and gave her a new bottle of milk before sitting down to eat. They talked about how their day went and Rebekah told Jamie that she had to baby-sit the girls tonight until Nana gets home.

"Okay what time are you leaving and when is Nana getting back from work?" Jamie asked.

"I'm leaving around 5:30ish so that means in about an hour in a half and Nana should be home around 7:30."

"Alright so I'll only be alone for about two hours."

"Not entirely alone. Mom's going to be here to if you need anything," Rebekah reminded her.

"So I'll be alone," Jaime muttered. The rest of dinner was quiet and once Rebekah was done she went upstairs to get ready for the party tonight. She took a quick shower and dried her hair leaving it curly then went to her closet to pick out what she would wear. She chose to wear a pair of skinny-jeans with rips in the knees, a green t-shirt that says in gold print "I Have The Body Of A God" with Buddha on the front, and her Spongebob hoodie. When she looked at the clock it was 5:20. _'Gotta hurry!' _she said to herself and quickly did her make-up that consisted of a little eye-liner, mascara, and some light eye shadow. The clock now said 5:27 so she ran down the stairs nearly face planting when she was halfway down.

"Slow down Speed-Racer," Jamie said handing Rebekah her black and yellow Fubu high-tops.

"There is seriously something wrong with those steps. But thanks for getting my shoes, Lovie," Rebekah said before there was a knock at the door. Jamie went to open it and welcomed Embry in. She led Embry into the living room where Rebekah was just finishing putting on her shoes.

"Hey," Rebekah said smiling up at him.

"Hey," he said melting on the inside from her smile, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah I just have to go say goodbye to the girls," she said before running back upstairs to her room that she shared with Allie and Maya, "I'm leaving now and you will probably be in bed by the time I get back so goodnight."

"Night Sissy," Maya said standing up to hug her, "I love you."

"Love you too Squirt," she said squatting down to hug her back. She gave her a kiss on the forehead and then went over to kiss the already sleeping Allie goodnight. Rebekah then sped back down the stairs this time actually tripping and falling face-first. She closed her eyes and tensed before the impact but it never came. Instead she fell into warm arms. When she looked up to see what caught her, her face was inches from Embry.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine," she stuttered, completely and utterly befuddled as a result of the close proximity of her face to Embry's. _'Pull yourself together girl!'_ She scolded herself. Rebekah quickly looked away from Embry's eyes and straightened herself.

"You sure?"

"Yeah lets just go," she said and quickly yelled a bye to Jamie. They walked out of Rebekah's house and she was instantly confused, "Where's your car?" She asked looking around for it.

"Didn't bring it," he said.

"Are we going to be walking there then?" Rebekah asked confused.

"Nope we're riding that," he said pointing over somewhere and when her eyes landed on the object he was pointing at she instantly objected.

"I am _not_ riding that," she said shaking her head. Embry laughed then took her hand and led her over to the black motorcycle.

"Come on," he said handing her a helmet, "it's perfectly safe."

"I don't know..." She's been afraid of riding motorcycles since she was seven and her dad took her out on one. They almost crashed with another car.

"I wouldn't take you on it if it wasn't safe," he said.

After a moments hesitation she took the helmet and got on behind Embry. Her plan was to hold onto the seat the whole way there but when the bike lurched forward she instantly wrapped her arms around Embry's warm waist. She clutched onto him the whole ride there with her eyes clamped shut. They only time she let her eyes open was when she heard the bike turn off. When she opened them they were at the La Push beach. She let go of Embry and cold air replaced where it was once warm. She hopped off the bike and hugged herself trying to warm up herself. Embry noticed this and put his arm around her then led her over to where the guys were building the bonfire.

Before we got to everyone Embry whispered in her ear, "Don't stare at Emily, Sam's fiancé, it bugs him."

"Okay," she said. _'Why would I stare?' _she thought to herself. They walked up onto the beach and the girls came running to greet Rebekah.

"Hey you're finally here!" Kim said excitedly.

"Yeah I am!" Rebekah said and laughed.

"Embry why don't you go help the others with setting up everything," Leah said.

"Alright." He turned to Rebekah, " I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay," she said and he walked over to help the guys. Gabi handed Rebekah a blanket ,which she instantly wrapped around herself, and the four girls went and sat in the sand watching the ocean. When they sat down a woman with large scars running down the right side of her face walked over to talk to the girls. _'That must be Emily.'_ Rebekah thought. Kim got up and pulled Rebekah over to Emily.

"So this is the new girl huh?" Emily said with a warm smile.

"Yupp! Her names Rebekah," Kim introduced.

"Nice to finally meet you, Sweetie," Emily said and hugged Rebekah.

"You too," Rebekah said and smiled. After awhile another motorcycle pulled in and off of it came Jacob and a beautiful girl Rebekah didn't know.

"Hey Nessie!" Gabi yelled and waved her over. The brunette gave Jake a quick kiss and ran over to the other girls. Kim, Gabi, Emily, and Leah all went to her and gave her hugs.

"Nessie this is Rebekah. Rebekah this is Nessie." Kim said. Rebekah stuck out her hand for the girl to shake but Nessie just pulled her into a hug. Rebekah hesitated but then after awhile hugged her back.

"It's nice to meet you," Nessie said after they let go of each other.

"Nice to meet you too," Rebekah said and smiled. The girls threw a Frisbee and talked until everything was all set up. When they got the bonfire going Nessie went and sat in Jacob's lap, Kim sat with Jared, Emily sat with Sam, and Gabi sat with Brady**(AN: Forgot to say that she was his imprint! Sorry!)**.

"Hey Rocky!" Embry yelled and waited for her to look at him then said, "You're gonna sit by me." Rebekah just smiled and made her way over to him. She wrapped her blanket tighter around her to keep the cold out and sat down in between Embry and Paul.

"Hey Short-Stuff," Paul quipped.

Rebekah punched him in the arm playfully and said, "Hey! Just because you're like 70 feet tall doesn't mean you can make fun of the normal sized people!"

Embry chuckled and Paul threw his hands up in defeat, "Okay! Okay!" He said and laughed. Rebekah leaned back against the log they were sitting in front of and pulled her blanket tighter around herself.

"You cold?" Embry asked looking down at her.

"Just a bit," she said and shivered. Embry put his arm around her and it felt so natural. Like it was always meant to be there.

"You're so warm," she said and leaned into his warm embrace.

"I know," he said and smiled. The rest of the night consisted of roasting food over the fire and of Jacob's dad, Billy Black, telling the Quileute legends. The one that caught Rebekah's attention was of the Third Wife and the creatures known as "The Cold Ones". After the tribe legends were told everyone started telling jokes and goofing around. When Rebekah looked around at all her friends each of their boyfriends would look at them with such adoration. _'I hope someday I'll have someone to look at me that way.' _Rebekah thought to herself. She smiled and returned her gaze to the fire.

"What are you thinking about?" Embry asked noticing her smile.

"It's nothing. Really," she said then leaned her head on his shoulder. He would of pressed on but he felt content just sitting here with her in his arms. Nothing could be more perfect.

**Embry's POV**

After some time Rebekah had fallen asleep and just lay peacefully there in his arms. She looked absolutely beautiful with the glare of the fire flickering on her face. The natural light pink hue of her cheeks. The way her eyelashes brush elegantly on the top of them. At that moment he knew he wanted to be the only one that would be able to hold her, be with her, and love her.

"When are you gonna tell her?" Nessie asked, meaning the imprint and him being a werewolf.

"I don't know exactly yet. When she seems ready I guess," Embry answered.

"I'd give it about a month or so," Sam said, "She'll start to have feelings for you and then you'll know she's ready."

"Okay," Embry said and nodded. He looked down at her sleeping form and said, "I'm going to take her home. See you guys tomorrow."

**Rebekah's POV**

Rebekah was gently shaken awake by warm hands and when she opened her eyes she saw Embry's face.

"How long was I out?" Rebekah asked and stretched.

"Only an hour or so. I'm gonna take you home though. Do you think you can hang on if we ride my motorcycle?" Embry asked.

Rebekah mumbled something that sounded like 'Mhmm' then nodded 'yes' and got up. "Bye guys," she said and waved goodbye, "I had a great time." Everyone said their goodbyes and Rebekah and Embry made their way of the beach towards the motorcycle.

Rebekah yawned and Embry said, " Jeez Rocky you really need to wake up a little." After he said that he started tickling Rebekah until she was screaming with laughter.

"St-stop! Embry!" she begged whilst laughing. She slipped out of his grip and ran to the motorcycle. But Embry was faster. He grabbed her from around the waist and started spinning her and laughing. When he stopped all the laughter stopped and they were face-to-face, merely inches apart. Rebekah could feel Embry's steady breath against her face and they were looking intently into each others eyes. _'DO NOT KISS HIM!' _Her mind screamed. _'You really wanna go through what happened last time you got involved with someone all over again?' _She asked herself.

Reluctantly she looked away and began her way to the bike. Embry passed her up and she could basically see the pain radiating off of him. He got on the bike and handed her the helmet. She put it on and hopped on the bike behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they headed back to her house.

After what felt like forever they finally pulled into Rebekah's driveway. the both of them got off and Rebekah handed him the helmet. He set it on his bike and walked her up to the door. Before she opened the door she turned to him, smiled and said, "I had a really good time tonight. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem Rocky. I'm glad you had fun," he said and returned her smile. She opened the door but before she went in she turned around to face him and kissed him on the cheek. A smile instantly appeared on his face.

She blushed and said, "Goodnight Embry."

"Night Rocky. Sleep tight," he said with a huge grin. She walked inside gave on last lingering look at Embry then shut the door.

_'What are you getting yourself into?' _Her mind screamed. Whatever it was it didn't feel wrong. And she liked it.

**Embry's POV**

He practically skipped back to his bike full of joy. When he got to the bike he fist-pumped and whisper-yelled "YES!" She had kissed him! _'It was only on the cheek Dude. Calm yourself.' _He reminded himself. But hey, you've got to start somewhere.

* * *

**AN: Oooooh Embry and Rebekah's relationship is heating up! This was probably my favorite chapter to write so far! And we will get to see who Rebekah's ex Brayden is and what he did in later chapters. R&R!(:**

**~BeckieePaula(:**


	4. To The Movies We Go

**AN: Sorry for not updating in like a year! I've had extremely terrible writers block. It was rather sad. But to say sorry I made this chapter extra long!(: It has 4,658 words and took at least 16 pages on Microsoft Word(That's almost as many pages as the book review I wrote took!) Well now I'm just yammering sooo... Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and the events that are going on.**

* * *

**Rebekah's POV**

Rebekah woke up early out of habit the morning after the bonfire and quickly got out of bed to go make breakfast for the girls. She slipped on her monkey slippers and bounded down the stairs cautiously so she wouldn't fall again. When Rebekah entered the kitchen she went straight to the pantry to get the ingredients she needed to make breakfast. As she was shutting the pantry door she nearly screamed and dropped everything she had in her arms. There in her kitchen was her mother sitting at the table drinking a cup of hot coffee.

"Good morning," Rebekah said confused. She wasn't sure if her mother was really there or if she was still dreaming. She set the cooking supplies on the table and looked down at her mother.

Rebekah's mother finished her coffee, put it in the sink for washing, and went to exit the kitchen before Rebekah stopped her.

"You know a 'Good Morning' would of sufficed," she spat venomously and her mother stopped in her tracks. The only time in months that Rebekah saw her mother out of her room and she wouldn't even acknowledge her. That infuriated Rebekah to no end. "You finally decide to come out of that damn room of yours and you won't even talk to your own daughter."

Her mother started back out the door but Rebekah grabbed her by wrist and spun her around so she would face her. "I don't think so!" Rebekah yelled at her. "You're going to sit here and eat breakfast with the girls and not be a bitch about it!"

What her mother did next surprised her. She slapped Rebekah across the face then said, "Don't you _EVER_ talk to me that way _EVER _again! I am your mother and you will respect me!"

"You don't deserve my respect. And most importantly you are not my mother. Not anymore," Rebekah said while holding her now red cheek. Her mother let out a deep sigh then left the kitchen to return to her room. Once Rebekah knew her mother was out of hearing range she let out a sob. She leaned up against the wall nearest to her and slid slowly down it until she was sitting on the floor. An arm rested around her shoulders, holding her comfortingly and stroking her hair.

"Shhh," the voice of her younger sister Jamie said soothingly, "It's okay." Jaime continued to stroke her sisters hair until Rebekah got up and went back to the cooking supplies she left on the table.

"Do you need help with breakfast?" Jamie asked? Rebekah got out a pan and handed it to Jamie.

"You can cook the bacon. Just PLEASE be careful," Rebekah said remembering the time when Jamie spilled hot bacon grease everywhere and almost burnt herself. Jamie took the pan and smiled.

"Hey now that was a long time ago!" Jamie said in mock defense. Rebekah threw her hands up in surrender and went back to mixing the pancake batter.

"You're gonna have a nasty mark on your face," Jamie commented on the red welt and four long scratches on Rebekah's left cheek.

"Yeah I know," Rebekah said while feeling her cheek, "She should really trim those claws of hers."

Jamie laughed then went over to the radio, "You know cooking would be _tons_ more fun with some tunes."

The song that just started was _Call Me Maybe _by _Carly Rae Jepsen_. Rebekah instantly smiled and started to sing along with Jamie in perfect harmony while pouring some pancake batter into the pan.

"I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?"

After they stopped singing there was someone clapping in the kitchen doorway. Rebekah spun around to see who it was and smiled when she saw Nana.

"Nicely done ladies," she praised. Rebekah smiled and took the last pancake out of the pan and set it on a plate with the others.

"Thanks Nana," Jamie said, "I'm going to go get the girls. I'll be right back."

Jamie left and Rebekah put a pancake on each plate at the table. Nana came over to her and examined her face with a worried look.

"Sweetie what happened to your face?" She asked. There was no way Rebekah was going to tell her that her mother slapped her.

"I think I just scratched myself in my sleep," Rebekah said with a shrug.

"But there is a huge welt too," Nana said. _'Crap! I forgot about that!'_ She said in her head.

"Did that Embry boy hit you?" She asked, the worried look still plastered on her face.

"Wh-what? No? He wouldn't do that!" She quickly defended.

Nana threw her hands up in surrender and said, "Okay! Okay! I was just making sure. But you will have to tell me sooner or later." After Nana was finished talking Maya bounded into the kitchen and hopped onto her seat excitedly.

"Pancakes!" She squealed happily. She then took the bowl of chocolate chips and sprinkled them onto her pancakes and almost drowned them in syrup.

"Careful there Squirt. You already have enough sugar in your system and we don't need any more," Jamie quipped. Maya just stuck out her tongue at Jamie in response.

"Good morning Allie! Can you say Rebekah today?" Rebekah asked hopefully. She has been trying nonstop to get Allie to say her name ever since she started talking. But much her Rebekah's dismay Allie had learned everyone's name. Except hers.

"Nu-uh," Allie said cutely while shaking her head. Rebekah sighed then cut up Allie's pancake into small bite-size pieces so she wouldn't choke on them. Jamie set her in her seat and grabbed a plate for herself then put her desired things on it. They ate with loud conversation about how Maya could hear Jamie snoring all the way from her room on the other side of the house.

"I do not snore!" Jamie defended.

"YEAH YOU DO! YOU'RE ABOUT THIS LOUD!" Maya yelled across the table while laughing.

"If anyone in this house does things in their sleep it's you Squirt," Jamie pointed out, "You yell at people all the time while sleeping."

Before anything went any farther Rebekah excused herself. "While this conversation is interesting and all I have to go shower." She said before washing off her plate and exiting the kitchen. Halfway up the stairs her phone beeped. It was a text from Embry. Seeing his name on her phone made her heart flutter.

She opened the text and it read, 'Hey:) You wanna do something today?'

Rebekah smiled and replied, 'Sure(: What do you have in mind?' She gathered the things she needed for the bathroom which were; her favorite shampoos and conditioners, a towel and her face wash, and made her way to the bathroom.

After about a minute Embry texted her back saying, 'Wanna see a movie?'

'Sure! What do you want to see?' Rebekah replied.

'Is there any certain movie you wanted to see?' He asked.

She thought for a while then replied, 'The Lucky One?'

**Embry's POV**

_'The Lucky One?' _He thought then quickly got on his computer to search it. When he read the description of the movie a wide grin spread across his face. _'This is a romance movie! Perfect!' _He thought merrily.

'Okay(: What time do you want me to pick you up?' He replied to her.

'I have some things to do around the house before I leave so we can see the 5:00 showing. If that's okay with you of course.' She replied.

'Yeah that's fine. I'll come get you at about 3:15-30. see you then(:'

Right after he set his phone down it rang once again. He opened the text which read, 'Oh and please bring your car. Not your motorcycle.'

Embry chuckled and replied, 'Anything for you.' With that he placed his phone down and left to do his patrol around the border of the rez.

**Rebekah's POV**

'Anything for you.' The text from Embry read. She smiled at it and set her phone down to go take a shower.

Once in the shower Rebekah wet her hair and scrubbed her strawberry scented shampoo through it. After finishing with her shampoo and conditioner she chose her vanilla scented body and face wash. Remembering to be gentle with her left cheek where her mother hit her. When she finished she wrapped a towel around her body and headed back to her room to choose her outfit for today.

"Jamie! Come help me choose an outfit!" Rebekah yelled down the stairs. Jamie ran up the steps and came into Rebekah's room. After picking through her closet for about ten minutes Jamie decided on two outfits for Rebekah to choose from.

"I like this one," she said pointing to the light wash jeans with a pink v-neck then pointed to the other outfit, "But this one would look _tons_ better on you."

Rebekah looked at the dark colored jeans with a frilly blue floral looking top and the light wash jeans with a pink v-neck. After a moment of thinking Rebekah nodded and said, "Yeah the dark colored jeans and blue top would look better. Thanks Jamie."

"No problem," Jamie said with a smile and headed back downstairs.

Once Jamie left Rebekah slipped on the dark colored jeans and a cami to go under the blue top. She went back to the bathroom to brush her teeth and her hair then came back to her room to dry her hair and do her make-up. She dried her hair in a minimum of 15 minutes deciding to leave it curly then opened her make-up box.

Using some foundation she covered up a few blemishes and gently over the scratches then put a little bit of eyeliner to add definition to her icy blue eyes. She then swiped on some black mascara to finish off her makeup then slipped on her blue floral top. Before she left her room she made sure to apply deodorant. Rebekah then made her way downstairs and was greeted by her Nana.

"You look beautiful, Darling," Nana said smiling and stroking Rebekah's hair.

"Thanks Nana," Rebekah said then glanced at the clock. 12:45. She had about two and a half hours until Embry came.

"Sissy," Maya started, "is it gonna be a nice day today?"

Rebekah squatted down so she was at eye level with her little sister and said, "It should be. Maybe Jamie can take you and Allie outside today."

"Really? Will you do that Jamie?" Maya asked hopefully.

Jamie looked over from the TV to where Maya was sitting after hearing her name, "What will I do?" She asked.

"Can you watch me and Allie outside while we play?"

"Hmmm..." Jamie thought, "I suppose so Squirt." Maya got up and ran over to Jamie to give her a hug while squealing excitedly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Maya kept yelling.

"Okay Maya," Jamie said while laughing, "You're going to burst my eardrum if you keep yelling like that so close to my ear."

Maya then ran off to go tell Allie what they would do today and Nana turned to address both Rebekah and Jamie. "Okay girls me and your mother are going to help at the hospital tonight so you'll be home alone for the night. Is that okay with you?" Nana asked.

Rebekah's jaw dropped when her nana said that her mother was actually leaving the house. "Mom is leaving the house?" She asked as if she didn't believe it. "Our mother? The one who locked herself in her room as soon as we moved here and hadn't come out until this morning. Unbelievable." Rebekah shook her head in disbelief and sat down on the couch next to Jamie.

"Listen sweetie. Isn't it a good thing that she is actually getting out of the house?" Nana asked.

"Yes but couldn't she at least spend some time with her kids?" Rebekah practically screamed, "She hasn't said a word to Allie or Maya since the divorce! How could she be so selfish?"

"Now that's not entirely true she was down in the living room last night with the girls watching a movie," Nana defended.

Rebekah laughed a humorless laugh and said, "Oh so she will only be sociable when I'm not present? Is that it? Is it because I'm the only one in this house that looks like dad?" That was the truth. Jamie, Maya, and Allie all looked like their mother. With their dark brown hair, naturally tanned skin, and their dark brown eyes. They were all a spitting image of their mother. Her older sister Kylie also looked like their mother. The only ones who looked almost exactly like their father were Rebekah and her older brother Jace. They had his icy blue eyes, blond hair, and only slightly tanned skin. And for that, Jace and her were basically tied at the hip.

"Now Hun," Nana said soothingly and grabbed Rebekah's hand, "that's not why. You're mother loves all of you equally." Rebekah just shook her head and left the living room to go sit on the back porch alone.

* * *

Before she knew it, it was 3:15 and Embry was knocking on the front door. Rebekah got up from her sitting place on the back porch and made her way up to the front door. When she opened the door there was a grinning Embry on the other side.

"Hey," he said smiling, "You look amazing."

Rebekah felt the blush creep up her neck and smiled. "Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself," she said. Embry looked at her left cheek with concern in his eyes.

"What happened?"

Rebekah reached her hand up to touch the place where she had her four scratches from her mothers nails. "Nothing," she answered quickly. The last thing she wanted him to know was that her mother had hit her.

He looked at her with a disbelieving look but let it go. "Okay," he said, "Well you ready to go?"

"Yeah I just need to grab my jacket and then we can go." She went to the coat rack and grabbed her jacket then yelled to her Nana that she was leaving. Once outside Embry opened the passenger door of his Jeep for her. "Thank you," she said and smiled. Embry then ran over to the other side and hopped in. They both buckled up and he pulled out of her driveway and made their way towards the movie theater. But a little bit down the road he pulled over to the side of the road and stopped.

"What are we stopping for?" Rebekah asked confused.

He looked over at her and said, "Tell me what really happened and then we can go."

'_Shit. I should of covered the scratches up better.' _She thought to herself. "I just accidentally scratched myself in me sleep. That's all," she said not meeting his gaze.

"Don't lie to me. I can still see the faint look of a hand mark on your face. Who hit you," he said starting to sound angry.

She looked down at her hands in her lap and whispered, "I can't tell you."

To her surprise he took her left hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He waited for her to look up at him before saying, "You can tell me anything."

She felt her heart flutter at his words and said the only thing she could under his intense stare, "I know."

"Then tell me. Who hit you Rebekah?" He said looking intently into her eyes.

'_Should I tell him?' _She asked herself. _'No. I don't need anymore drama in my life.'_

"I can't say." She said shaking her head 'no' with a sad look on her face. He let out a frustrated sigh then pulled out back onto the road. There was an uneasy silence in the car for most of the ride until Rebekah finally spoke up.

"Are you mad?" she asked, worried about the answer. _'What if he is? What if he doesn't want to talk to me ever again?'_

"No." His answer broke her out of her over-reacting thoughts. She quickly looked over at him, surprise written all over her face.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes really," he said jokingly, "I don't think I could stay mad at you even if I wanted to."

"Okay good," she said happily. The rest of the car ride was filled with meaningless but amusing conversations. When they got to the theater the were having a playful argument over how Pixies and Fairies weren't the same thing.

"Trust me they are the same thing!" Embry defended.

Rebekah scoffed and said, "No they're not! Pixies don't have wings! Fairies do!"

"Whatever. This debate is over. We're here," Embry said playfully. He pulled into an empty parking space close to the entrance and turned off his Jeep. They both got out and made their way to the entrance. Once inside Embry went up to get the tickets for the movie.

"Embry I can pay for my own. Really," Rebekah said.

"Rocky. It's okay. I want to pay for it," Embry said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay. But I will find a way to pay you back!" She said.

"You being here is payment enough," He said to her. Rebekah smiled and looked around the lobby before her eyes landed on a familiar face. Someone she hoped she wouldn't see for the rest of her life. Brayden. Her ex.

* * *

"_What the hell were you doing with those guys at school today?" Brayden yelled in Rebekah's face._

"_I was just getting the math assignment from them. Chill," Rebekah said calmly._

"_For all I know you could of been cheating on me! You were probably making out with them!" He yelled again. _

_Rebekah looked at him with a disbelieving look then said, "Why the hell don't you trust me? Huh? What did I do to loose you're trust?" Rebekah asked annoyed._

"_It's hard to trust you when you keep talking to all these guys!"_

"_Well if you can't trust me all because I talked to some guys then I'm done. We're done," She said before turning around to leave his house._

"_I don't think so," Brayden said then harshly grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him, "We aren't done until I say we're done! Okay?"_

_She tried to pull her arm out of his painful grasp to no avail then yelled at him, "Let me go! I don't want anything to do with you!" _

_Brayden wound his right hand back and brought it back around and made contact with the left side of Rebekah's face._

_Rebekah gasped with pain and her eyes started watering. She tried to run to the door but Brayden still had a strong grip on her. "Please! Just let me go!" She cried out._

"_No! Not until you promise to stay with me!" He yelled._

"_No! I'm not going to be in an abusive relationship! LET ME GO!" She screamed. _

_That only made him more pissed. He pulled his fist back and cracked Rebekah right in the eye. She fell to the floor sobbing in pain and fear. Brayden just looked down at her and said, "There will be more where that came from if you leave me."_

* * *

Rebekah quickly looked away from him before he could see her. Once Embry got their tickets and popcorn Rebekah grabbed his hand and pulled him to the theater where their movie was showing. They sat down in two open seats towards the back and waited for the movie to start.

"Hey," Embry started, "are you alright?"

She looked up at him and saw worry and concern in his eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile and said, "Never been better." Though the look of concern didn't leave his face he let the subject drop.

After he said that the movie started and everyone got quiet. A little bit into the movie Embry 'casually' put his arm around Rebekah. She instantly smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. _'Real smooth there Embry.' _She thought to herself.

After the movie was over she was happy that she didn't just burst into tears at the parts worth crying over. They got up and left after the credits and Embry entwined his hand into hers and they made their way back through the lobby.

"Rebekah?" A voice belonging to someone she was hopping wouldn't recognize her tonight called across the lobby. She looked over and her eyes met the gaze of none other than Brayden.

"Come on lets go," She said urgently to Embry. He looked down at her, confusion written all over his face but started to move faster through the crowd anyway. When Rebekah looked back to see if Brayden was following them she saw him trying to plow through the crowd over to her. Her heartbeat increased and as if Embry could hear it he looked down at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just really want to get out of this crowd." They made it out the doors of the movie theater and Rebekah practically dragged Embry across the parking lot to his jeep. He went to open her door for her but she quickly said, "It's okay I got it! Just go start the car please!" She said with a hint of panic in her voice. Embry did as she said and hurried to the other side of the car and hopped in.

"Rebekah!" Brayden called again from the doors of the theater and started running over to her. She quickly opened the door and got in.

"Go!" She yelled at Embry. He looked surprised at her outburst but went with it anyway. Rebekah looked behind her and saw Brayden stop running and just look at the back of Embry's jeep. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and her heart rate went back to its normal pace.

"What the hell was that about?" Embry asked looking at her. The concern still on his face.

"I knew him," She said simply.

"Why did you run from him then?" He asked.

"We dated and I just didn't want to talk to him." Embry thought about her response for awhile before replying.

"Was he the one that scared you before the movie?" He asked seriously.

"I wasn't sc-" Rebekah started before getting interrupted by Embry.

"Rebekah you were scared. Don't try to hide it. Fear was written all over your face."

"Okay. Yes he was the one who scared me before the movie," She said reluctantly.

Embry then grabbed her shaking hand and said, "I wouldn't of let him get to you."

"I know," she said then gave him a smile.

They were about halfway back to Rebekah's house when Embry asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why were you so afraid of that guy? Brayden right?"

That was the question she was hoping he wouldn't ask. But she gave him an answer anyway, even if it didn't explain much. "Umm... We... didn't exactly have the best relationship," she said hesitantly.

"How so?" He asked.

She sighed then said, "We fought a lot"

"Ohh," he started, "Who broke up with who? You don't have to answer that one if you're not comfortable with it."

"No it's alright. But I broke up with him," She said smiling.

Embry smiled at this news then said, "He's really missing out on being with a great girl."

She blushed then said, "It was probably the second best decision of my life so far." Embry smiled down at her then pulled into her driveway. He walked her up to her door, her hand in his.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight Embry. I had a great time," She said and smiled up at him.

"No need to thank me Rocky. I had a great time too. But before you go can I ask you something?" Embry said returning her smile.

"Yeah sure anything."

"What was the best decision of your life so far?" He asked.

She blushed a light pink and replied, "Letting you drive me home on the day we met."

Embry smiled then leaned down and kissed her. Rebekah smiled and kissed him back. But much to Rebekah's dismay it was over to soon.

"Goodnight Rocky," he said then gave her a soft peck on her forehead.

"Goodnight," she said smiling then slipping into her front door. She let out a happy sigh then made her way into the living room only to be met by Jamie. She had red eyes from crying and looked beyond worried and scared.

"What's wrong!" Rebekah said getting scared herself.

"Maya's missing."

* * *

**AN: OOhhh! They kissed!:D And her mother? Bitch much? I think so. We finally saw what happened between Rebekah and Brayden! That was just the begining of it all. And Maya? What happened? We will find out in the next chapter which will hopefully be up soon! R&R!(:**

**BeckieePaula(:**


	5. Search and Rescue

**AN:**** Hey guys I updated faster than I did before and this chapter has over 5,000 words in it! In this chapter Rebekah goes looking for Maya and we enter alot of different character's POV's! We also have a new character. I wrote his POV in first person so you could 'feel what he feels'. And to tell you the truth I enjoyed writinf in first person(: I'm actually thinking about writing the rest of the story in first person. Tell me what you think in your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga or the characters in it.**

* * *

**Rebekah's POV**

"Maya's missing," Jamie said with a tear running down her cheek.

"What do mean Jamie? What happened?" Rebekah said, starting to panic. Jamie just stood there with a pained expression on her face. Rebekah practically ran over to her and shook her to get her out of this stupor she was in. "WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I-I don't know! We were all outside enjoying the nice weather. Maya was playing with Allie over in the sandbox when the phone rang. I had told them not to leave the yard and that I would be right back. Then when I went to answer the phone there was no one on the other line so I just went back outside. But when I went back Allie was the only one in the sandbox and Maya was nowhere to be seen," Jamie said, holding back the sobs that were fighting to break out.

"What did you do when you saw that Maya wasn't in the backyard anymore?" Rebekah asked as calmly as she could manage.

"I grabbed Allie and took her inside thinking that Maya had just followed me in when I went to answer the phone. But I searched the whole house inside and out and didn't find her anywhere. I was just about to go look through the forest before you got here," Jamie answered. Rebekah just got out up from her sitting position on the couch and went over to the coat rack to grab her heavy jacket. Once she had that she went into the kitchen to get a flashlight and replaced the batteries just incase.

"What do you want me to do?" Jamie asked Rebekah, watching her get ready to go search for their little sister. Rebekah walked over to Jamie, put the house phone in her hand and looked her in the eye then said, "If I'm not back in twenty to thirty minutes I want you to call the police. I want you to report in a missing persons report and have them send out a search party to look through the woods. Can you do that for me?"

Jamie just nodded 'yes', not being able to say any words with the emotional lump in her throat. Rebekah gave her a reassuring hug then went to kiss the napping Allie on the forehead.

"Don't worry Jamie. I'll be back before you know it. With Maya," Rebekah said firmly. With that Rebekah headed out the back door and ran through the backyard into the woods. She did a quick search on the outskirts of the woods closest to her house then spanned outward and deeper into the dark expanse of the forest. Running through the cold dense forest and shining her flashlight at everything remotely looking like it could be a small child was starting to play tricks with her mind. Every so often she could of sworn she could see someone in the woods running along side her.

After what felt like an hour but was really only maybe twenty minutes she found something. A little pink sandbox shovel lay in the dirt at Rebekah's feet. She leaned down to pick it up and then called out to Maya for the millionth time. "Maya!" She yelled. This couldn't be good for her. All this running, heavy breathing, and yelling in this near freezing weather. She was bound to at least acquire a cold from this search for her younger sister. "Maya!" She yelled again. But the only thing she heard was silence. Just like all the other times she called out. She looked down at her cell, which currently didn't have any service, and checked the time. It's been about twenty-five minutes since she left the house. Jamie should've called in for help by now.

_'Good,' _Rebekah thought to herself, _'Cause I'm gonna need all the help I can get.'_

**Jamie's POV**

Jamie paced the kitchen yet again and checked the time. The clock on the stove read 9:30. She then started to dial 911 into the house phone that never left her firm grasp since Rebekah went to search for Maya. She held it up to her ear and waited for someone to answer.

"911 what's your emergency?" A female voice said at the other end.

Jamie hesitated before saying, "Yes hello, um my younger sister went missing a few hours ago and my older sister went into the forest to look for her about a half hour ago. Neither of them have come back yet and I'm extremely worried."

"Okay we will contact your local police and have them send out a search party. What is your location?" The woman asked.

"Okay thank you our address is 762 Cider Street. Please hurry," Jamie said anxiously.

"Alright we are sending help now. Will you be okay if I hang up or do you want me to stay on the line until someone comes?"

"I think I'll be fine. Thanks anyways."

"Okay bye."

"Bye"

**Embry's POV**

Embry was maybe halfway home when he got the message from Sam.

'Hurry to Emily's. There's people missing in the woods,' It read. Embry's smile, that had been plastered on his face since his first kiss with Rebekah, left his face and he sped off to Emily's. He was the last to arrive so he quickly parked his car and jogged into the small house, not wanting to keep everyone waiting.

"Okay I'm here. Who are the people that are missing?" Embry asked once he stepped into the kitchen where everyone was seated.

"It's a teenage girl and her little sister. We're not sure who they are we only have the address. Now that you're here we can head off to the persons house and get the information we need. You can ride with Jake and Seth. They already have the address. Let's head out," Sam said, his words held heavy authority in them. Everyone left the small kitchen, jumped in their designated cars, and sped off to the missing persons place.

They went in the direction Embry had just came from and his heart sank to his stomach when they pulled into the familiar driveway.

"This can't be happening," Embry muttered and jumped out of Jacob's Rabbit before he could completely stop. He ran up to the front door and without hesitation rapped on the door with a force that could of easily broke the door off of its hinges. The rest of the guys came up behind Embry shortly after he knocked. A red-faced Jamie answered the door and looked up at the tall guys outside her door.

Sam stepped in front of Embry so he could speak to Jamie face-to-face. "Hello. My name is Sam Uley and I'm here to start the search party. Can you give us some information on your missing sisters?" He asked gently.

"Yes, I'm Jamie. Please, come in," she said and moved to the side to let them in. They all walked in and Jamie led them all to the living room to talk. Once all ten members of the pack and Jamie were all in the living room Sam started asking the questions.

"What are your sisters names and ages?" Sam asked looking directly at Maya.

"Maya is five years old and Rebekah is seventeen," Jamie answered.

Embry felt a pang in his heart after hearing that. Rebekah was indeed one of the missing people. _'Was she okay? Were her and Maya heading back now?' _He kept asking himself.

"Jamie can you describe to us what your sisters look like and what they were wearing when they went missing?" He asked. Jamie glanced at the sleeping Allie on the couch then spoke up.

"Well Maya is relatively small for her age. She is about this tall," she said and held her hand up to just above her hip, "She has wavy black hair that comes down to just below her shoulder and she was wearing some light wash jeans, a purple t-shirt, and a black hoodie with a bedazzled tiara on the front."

"And Rebekah? We've all met her before," he said waving his hand around to mean the rest of the pack then continued, "so we know what she looks like. What was she wearing when she went missing?"

"Umm she was wearing-" She started before getting interrupted by Embry.

"Dark colored jeans with a frilly blue floral shirt," Embry stated.

"Yeah... And when she left to go look for Maya she put on her black heavy jacket."

Sam nodded taking all the information in then asked, "Okay can you show us a picture of Maya?" Jamie nodded and got up to grab a picture off the wall. She took it down then handed it to Sam. He passed it around for everyone in the pack to see. Seth being the last one to see it handed it back to Jamie and when their eyes met his mouth dropped open and looked at her like he was seeing the sun for the first time.

"Great," Paul muttered.

"Guess that just leaves me and you Leah," Collin said nudging Leah with his elbow. Leah just rolled her eyes and went back to more important matters.

"We should get going. The weather is supposed to get worse later on in the night," She said.

The whole pack got up and started heading towards the back door. Sam looked back to see Seth still staring stupidly at Jamie then said, "Seth, why don't you stay with Jamie to keep her company until we get back."

A grin appeared on his face and he eagerly said, "Yes! Of course if it's okay with you?" He asked looking into Jamie's eyes once again.

"Yeah some company would be nice," she said with a small smile. With that the pack left and jogged into the woods at different directions.

_'Don't worry Rebekah. We're coming for you,' _Embry thought before phasing.

**Rebekah's POV**

Rebekah's leg muscles ached from the miles of constant walking and running done while searching for Maya.

"Maya!" Her hoarse voice called out. Her hopes were so down after countless times of calling out into the darkness with silence as the only answer that she almost didn't hear the small voice call back.

"Rebekah?" The small, scared voice called back, "Is that you?"

"Maya? Yes it's me! Where are you Sweetie?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm over here!" Maya yelled to Rebekah's left. Rebekah followed the sound of Maya's voice. She came into a little patch with no trees and saw the small child standing in the middle hugging herself for warmth. Rebekah ran over to her with tears streaming down her face and brought her small cold body into a hug.

"You're freezing! Here," She said then took off her heavy jacket and wrapped it around Maya.

"Th-thank you," Maya said, her teeth chattering from the cold. Rebekah brought her into another hug, rubbing her back and arms, trying to send some of her heat into the little girl.

"How on earth did you get all the way out here?" She asked. They were at least five miles from home and there was no way Maya could have walked all the way here.

"The man brought me here," Maya said, the fear evident in her eyes and voice. Rebekah's heart started beating double time. _'A man brought her out here? He could still be close,' _she thought frantically. She quickly brought out her phone to call for help but much to her dismay she didn't have any service.

"Maya listen to me," Rebekah said getting Maya's attention, "You need to tell me what this man looked like and where he went. Okay?"

"He's still here," Maya whispered with tears in her eyes.

"What? Where did he go Maya?" Rebekah asked frantically.

"He's standing right behind you." She whispered. Rebekah spun around to come face-to-face with a gorgeous pale man. He had light blonde hair that looked to be almost white and a perfect face structure. But what scared Rebekah the most were his eyes. They were red. Blood red.

**Sylvester's POV**

I was making my way through Washington, trying to get over to the Pacific so I could cross to Asia in search of a new life, when I came across this scent. It was a heavenly scent, better than any human I have ever smelled.

"Could this be my mate?" I said aloud to myself. I've been a vampire for almost two hundred years and I have never once come across a possible mate. I wasn't going to pass this opportunity up. I followed her scent onto the tiny reservation of La Push and came to a house where the scent was the strongest. That was when I saw her in one of the windows. She was beautiful. She had icy blue eyes and blonde hair. From what I could see she was wearing some dark wash jeans and a white cami which complimented her figure nicely. All that will be mine. She will be mine.

But then she moved out of view. I grumbled then moved to try to see her at least one more time but she had left the room. I moved around the house from a distance looking through every window trying to get a glimpse of her and then I heard yelling. It was her. She was yelling about her mother. The pain and hurt was evident in her voice. I could take her away from this pain.

She then stomped outside and sat down on one of their patio chairs with tears streaming down her beautiful face. How I wished I could just go up to her and wipe those tears away. But I couldn't. It would scare her if I approached her now. I am going to have to wait no matter how much it kills me to do so.

After a while of her sitting there and me watching her there was a knock at the door. I took a breath through my nose and gagged. There was a mutt around and my mate was heading right towards the source of the fowl smell. I felt the growl creep up my throat threatening to come out and go attack the mutt that is so close to my mate. I quickly swallowed it and made my way around the house at a safe distance knowing that if I got to close the mutt would be able to smell me.

She opened the door with a smile as if she was happy to see him and they headed to his car together. He opened the car door for her and she smiled at him, adding to the fire within me that was dieing to come out and slaughter this mutt for making moves on my mate. I spit out the venom that was accumulating in the back of my throat from watching his forward ways with what is rightfully mine. She will be mine. Soon. By the end of the week at the latest. But I will not come to her. No, she will come to me. If I take something of great importance to her she will definitely come.

* * *

I waited until her sister, Jamie I think her name was, took her little sisters outside to play to make my move. Jamie sat down on one of the patio chairs and the two little ones, Maya and Allie, went to play in the sandbox. The whole time they were outside Jamie had her eyes glued onto the two girls. _'If I'm going to be able to go through with this I'm going to have to make her look away for more than a second,' _I thought harshly to myself. I paced away from the house and quickly tore out the cell phone I had in my pocket and turned it on.

"And if I'm going to call her house I'm going to need her number!" I said venomously then threw the cellular device at a tree, breaking the phone into a million pieces on contact. After that I heard it. The sound that saved me from having to do something rash in order to claim my mate. The beautiful sound of Rebekah's house phone ringing. I practically giggled like a little school girl and rushed to the outer edge of the woods to see Jamie heading into the house. Once she was inside I ran at vampire speed out to the sandbox where the two little ones were and grabbed Maya's small, warm hand with my large, cold one. I held a finger up to my lips as a sign for her to be quiet and made my way back to the woods with Maya in tow.

"Where are we going? What do you want from me?" The little girl whispered behind me.

I turned to look at her with a mischievous grin and said, "We're going on an adventure and you are going to help me get your sister." She stayed quiet after that but I could hear her tiny heart beating double-time in fear. The smell of her smooth blood flowing through her veins was so tantalizing. It took everything in me to not drain the little girl right then and there. If she wasn't of great importance to my mission then maybe I would have.

After some time her slow, human pace got unbearable and I swung her around so she was now sitting on my back. "You might want to hold on," I said and she tightened her grip. I ran at vampire speed to the place where I would lure my mate to and sat Maya down on the forest floor.

"Wha-what are we doing here?" The small girl asked, trying her best to keep the stutter out of her voice.

I smiled down at her and said, "This, my dear, is where we wait for your precious sister to come and find you." Maya was once again silent and went to sit next to a tree as far away from me as she could get.

A half hour later I turned to Maya and said, "Your sister should be home now. I'm going to go make sure she finds her way to this place," I pointed a threatening finger at the little girl then continued, "If I come back and you're not here there will be a price to pay." With that I left the way I came and ran vampire speed back to Rebekah's house. She had just gotten home and the mutt was driving off when I got there.

I could hear Jamie describing what had happened to Rebekah and my plan had the desired effect for once Jamie finished Rebekah ran out of the house and into the woods. I followed at a safe distance making sure she was heading the right way but staying far enough away so she couldn't see me. About a mile ahead I sat a small pink sandbox shovel on the ground that Rebekah would soon pass if she stayed on the path she was on now.

She looked amazing with her hair blowing behind her as she ran. Her big, icy blue eyes scanning her surroundings for any sign of her little sister. She was simply beautiful and soon to be mine.

* * *

Soon enough she came across the little pink sandbox shovel and called out for Maya once again. I was worried she would catch a cold but she was so close to the place where I would make my move that I was sure she would be just fine. She looked down at her phone, checking the time. I had heard her tell her sister to call 911 if she didn't come back within twenty to thirty minutes. It had been about twenty-five minutes since she had left. I had only a little bit of time left before the search party was sent out. But as soon as she put her phone away she was back to running towards the meeting place.

"Maya?" My love called for the millionth time. She was so close that in was unbearable! But then I heard her. Maya. She was calling back to Rebekah.

"Rebekah?" Maya called back, "Is that you?"

"Maya? Yes it's me! Where are you Sweetie?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm over here!" Maya yelled. I watched as Rebekah followed the sound of Maya's voice to her left and she came into the meeting place. Rebekah ran over to her with tears streaming down her face and brought Maya's small cold body into a hug.

"You're freezing! Here," She said then took off her heavy jacket and wrapped it around the small girl.

"Th-thank you," Maya said, with chattering teeth. Rebekah brought her into another hug, rubbing her back and arms, trying to send some of her heat into the little girl.

"How on earth did you get all the way out here?" She asked.

"The man brought me here," Maya said. I could hear Rebekah's heart start beating double time. I watched as she quickly brought out her phone then heard her grumble upon seeing she had no service. I walked out of the tree cover to stand directly behind my mate.

"Maya listen to me," Rebekah said getting Maya's attention, "You need to tell me what this man looked like and where he went. Okay?"

"He's still here," Maya whispered, glancing back at me with tears in her eyes.

"What? Where did he go Maya?" Rebekah asked frantically.

"He's standing right behind you." Rebekah spun around to come face-to-face with me. I quickly covered her mouth to keep her scream from reaching the search party that was without a doubt already in the woods.

"Hello my love. I've been waiting for you for a very long time," I said with a heartwarming smile.

**Rebekah's POV**

Rebekah screamed but before anything could come out a cold, hard hand covered her mouth. Her heart that was already going double-time started beating even faster. So fast she could feel it in her head.

"Hello my love. I've been waiting for you for a very long time," the strange man said with what would have come off to be a heartwarming smile but just looked plain creepy in her eyes. "Now I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth. But," he said pointing a finger on his other hand in her face, "you mustn't scream."

Rebekah quickly nodded her head and once he removed his hand from her mouth she backed away and pushed Maya behind her so she would be shielded by her body.

"Who are you and why did you take my sister?" Rebekah asked while continuing to back up.

"My name is Sylvester. I took her so you would come to me," he said, that sickening smile still plastered on his face.

"Why did you need me to come to you?"

"Because it would be more simple to lure you here instead of barging into your home, would it not?"

"That didn't answer my question," she bit out starting to get annoyed, "Why did you need me to come to you?"

"Oh my dear, you are most impatient," she said taking a step closer to her, "I needed you to come to me because you are my mate and we are going to spend the rest of our existence together."

Rebekah's jaw dropped and she picked up Maya then said, "Okay you are most likely some crazy person that escaped from the insane asylum. It was nice meeting you and all but we've got to get going." After she said that she sprinted away with a shaking Maya in her arms.

"Yeah... I probably should of broken that to her slower," he said then ran at vampire speed and stopped five feet in front of Rebekah. She skid to a stop and turned to run the other way before a cold hand grabbed her forearm.

She let out a yelp then yelled, "Let me go!" She kept trying to yank her arm out of his grasp but he just gave a dark chuckle. He suddenly let go and Rebekah fell to the ground landing on her butt. She scrambled to her feet and ran in the opposite direction of him.

"I always loved a good chase," he said with a smile then ran after her again. She made it about thirty feet when something cold grabbed her ankle and sent her flying. She held onto Maya and enveloped her small body into her own so she wouldn't get hurt when they landed. When they finally did land she smacked her forehead on a tree root and they rolled three times before stopping.

Maya was crying in her arms and Rebekah thought she heard a faint growl coming from behind her. _'Great,' _she thought, _'not only are we being chased by this crazy freak but now the wolves are gonna eat us too.'_

"Get back!", she heard Sylvester yell at the wolves, "She is _my_ mate! Get back!"

Rebekah groaned then tried to drag Maya away from Sylvester and the wolves but darkness was quickly claiming her. The last thing she saw was Sylvester running off into the dark forest being followed by at least nine wolves. But then Embry's face came into view. He was holding her face in his hands and was telling her something. But before she could decipher what he was saying she blacked out.

**Embry's POV**

Paul was the first to catch the scent of the leech following Rebekah's trail.

_'Anyone else smell that?' _He thought and clawed at his nose as if he could just wipe the sickly sweet smell away.

The rest of the pack snarled in confirmation and Quil thought, _'It doesn't smell like a Cullen.'_

'_No but it's following Rebekah.' _Embry thought and growled. He then sprinted through the woods following Rebekah's scent hoping she wasn't hurt.

"Let me go!" Someone screamed. It was Rebekah. Upon hearing her scream Embry ran faster towards where the noise was coming from. Once he was in the clearing he saw Rebekah with a gash on her forehead with crying Maya tightly wrapped in her embrace and a leech leering over her. Embry bared his teeth and let a growl escape from him. The leech quickly looked up and barred his own teeth hovering over Rebekah's body. The rest of the pack then caught up and snarled at the bloodsucker.

"Get back!" He yelled, "She is _my_ mate! Get back!" That statement infuriated Embry and the pack.

'_Embry! Jake! Get Rebekah and Maya and bring them to Emily's. We'll get the leech,' _Sam commanded. They nodded, watching the pack run after the leech and quickly phased back into their human form and pulled on the cut-offs that were tied around their legs. After pulling them on Embry ran over to Rebekah and Maya with Jake closely behind.

"It's okay Maya. It's me Embry," he said pulling Maya's hands away from her eyes. Once she saw him she hugged him tightly.

"Please help her!" She sobbed into his shoulder, "She hit her head and it's bleeding!"

Embry gently pulled the little girl off his side, gave her to Jake, and took Rebekah's face in between both of his hands. "Rebekah? Can you hear me? You've got to stay with me!" He said to Rebekah. She just gave him a blank stare then slowly closed her eyes.

"Come on Em," Jacob said pulling on Embry's shoulder, "We need to get them back to Emily's. She can help her." Embry just nodded then gently picked up Rebekah, holding her tightly to his chest, and ran off towards Emily's. Jake had Maya securely in his arms and was closely behind him.

* * *

It didn't take them very long to get to the small house. Embry pushed open the door and yelled up the stairs to Emily telling her to get down here. He took Rebekah to the living room and gently set her down on the couch.

Emily rushed into the room and looked down at Rebekah with a worried expression. "What happened?" She asked and sat down on the floor next to Rebekah's unconscious body. She immediately went to examining Rebekah gash, gingerly running her fingers around it.

"We'll tell you in a little bit," Embry said nodding his head towards the wide eyed Maya sitting in a chair across the room.

"Jake take her into the kitchen and fix her some hot chocolate, please," Emily said glancing back at him in the corner of the room then looked at Embry, "Go get me my first aid kit in the cupboard under the sink and some washcloths." Both boys quickly went to do what they were told. Jake took Maya's hand and led her into the kitchen and Embry grabbed the first aid kit. He rushed back over to Rebekah's side and watched Emily get to work cleaning the wound.

Once the cut was cleaned out she got started on the stitches. Embry took Rebekah's hand in his hoping this wasn't hurting her to much but she didn't fidget one bit. Emily was done in no time and she got up putting everything back into the first aid kit and setting it on the coffee table.

She patted Embry on the shoulder and said, "We'll call Dr. Cullen tomorrow when she wakes up to make sure she didn't get pneumonia while out there but until then she just needs to sleep. And so do you." She pointed a finger at him then threw him two blankets and two pillows for him and Rebekah. He smiled at Emily then gently lifted Rebekah's head and put the pillow underneath of her. Once he had the pillow situated he put the blanket overtop of her cold body.

"Goodnight Rebekah," he said before placing a kiss on her forehead, making sure to steer clear of her wound. He then set up his bed next to the couch she was sleeping on and laid down to try and get some sleep.

**Emily's POV**

Emily walked back into the kitchen to talk with Jacob and Maya. She gave a motherly smile to the little girl and sat down across from her at the small table.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm fine," she answered then asked, "Is Rebekah going to be okay?"

"Yes she'll be fine. She is going to stay the night here and the doctor is going to give her a check-up in the morning. Would you like to stay here or do you want to go home?"

Maya took a sip of the hot chocolate Jacob had made her and shook her head 'yes' and said, "I'd like to stay here with Rebekah."

"Okay Jake will set up a spot in the living room for you. Do you need anything else?" Emily asked.

"No, but can I ask you a question?" Maya said looking up at Emily.

"Of course sweetie. What is it?"

"Do you think those wolves killed that man in the woods?"

Emily shook her head then said, "I don't know yet but we will soon." Maya nodded then finished her hot chocolate. Emily led her into the living room where Jake had set up a spot for her on the loveseat and tucked her in.

"Thank you Emily. For everything," Maya said quietly. Emily smiled at her then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's no problem dear. Now get some sleep," She said then went to leave. But before she did she checked on Rebekah and saw her arm dangling off the couch and her hand intertwined with Embry's. She smiled and turned off the lamp.

The front door opened abruptly and the boys stepped in with angry expressions on each of their faces.

"He got away," Sam said then shut the door.

* * *

**AN:**** So what did you think(: Sylvester's really creepy huh? But it was fun writing for him! Remember to review on how I should continue the story! First or third person? R&R(:**

**~BeckieePaula(:**


End file.
